marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Secret Wars (Ziemia-92131)
Secret Wars - wojna rozgrywająca się na odległej planecie Battleworld, do której doprowadziły działania istoty zwanej Beyonderem. Całe zajście miało miejsce w piątym sezonie serialu Spider-Man z 1994. Preludium Tajne Wojny są powiązane z bardzo skomplikowanym wydarzeniem, zwanym Spider-Wars. Beyonder, czyli potężny byt pełniący funkcję zwierzchnika Madame Web cofnął czas, kiedy Spider-Carnage - klon Petera Parkera pochodzący z innego wymiaru spowodował ogromne zniszczenie, które sięgnęło aż jego macierzystego wymiaru. Beyonder, chcąc powstrzymać Spider-Carnage'a ściągnął do swojego wymiaru Spider-Mana (głównego bohatera serialu), w celu sprawdzenia, czy będzie on zdolny do poprowadzenia drużyny złożonej ze Spider-Manów z różnorakich wymiarów. Na tym właśnie polegało Secret Wars - była to próba umiejętności dowodzenia Spider-Mana. Spider-Man wiedział jedynie tyle, że był to eksperyment sprawdzający, czy dobro jest bardziej potężne, niż zło. Beyonder przedstawił mu odległą i pokojową planetę Battleworld, która miała służyć jako pole walki pomiędzy bohaterami, a złoczyńcami. Następnie powołał do Secret Wars kilku zbrodniarzy, którzy jego zdaniem byli najciekawsi - Red Skulla, Doktora Dooma, Doktora Octopusa, Alistaira Smythe'go oraz Lizarda, ku przerażeniu Spider-Mana. Pozwolił jednak Spider-Manowi samodzielnie dobrać sobie towarzyszów do walki ze złem, po czym przeniósł go na Battleworld. Tam bohater za pomocą nowoczesnego sprzętu sprowadził Fantastyczną Czwórkę, Kapitana Amerykę, Iron Mana i Storm. Na tym rozpoczęły się Tajne Wojny. Secret Wars Tuż po zesłaniu na Battleworld, złoczyńcy zaczęli szerzyć chaos na dotychczas spokojnej planecie. Zajęli również spore obszary i uczynili z nich swoje lokum - w przypadku Octopusa była to kraina Octavia, zaś Dr. Doom stworzył Nową Latverię, gdzie jej mieszkańcy zaskakująco żyli spokojnie i bezpiecznie. Kiedy jednak Doom siłą przyłączył Octavię do Nowej Latverii, zaczęła się rywalizacja pomiędzy nim a Octaviusem o terytorium. Red Skull nawiązał współpracę z Alistairem Smythe, który nie miał zamiarów władzy na planecie. Schmidt otrzymał od niego Cyber-Skulle, czyli wielkie roboty stanowiące jego siły zbrojne. Doktor Octopus zwrócił się do nich o pomoc w walce z Doomem, w zamian za udoskonalenie Cyber-Skulli. Tymczasem w szeregach bohaterów nastąpiły sprzeczki o to, czy należy ufać Spider-Manowi. Kiedy Ben Grimm, alias Thing był sceptyczny co do jego dowództwa, reszta (głównie Iron Man) stanęła w obronie Pająka. Ostatecznie Ben zgodził się mu pomóc. Lizard wbił się do bazy bohaterów, ale Spider-Man ostrzegał, żeby go nie krzywdzić, bowiem on nie panuje nad sobą. Po walce z wielkim mackowatym stworzeniem na zewnątrz kryjówki, Lizard został schwytany i poddany badaniom. Ich rezultatem było "pobudzenie" ludzkiego umysłu Dr. Connorsa w jaszczurzym ciele, czego dokonał Mr. Fantastic. Od wtedy Lizard był pomocnikiem bohaterów. Później, Spider-Man sprowadził na planetę Black Cat, przerywając jej walkę u boku Blade'a i Morbiusa. Pomimo złości wobec Pająka, Felicia zgodziła się na współpracę z siłami dobra. Ich następnym celem było powstrzymanie Red Skulla, który toczył zażartą bitwę z miejscowymi rebeliantami. Bohaterowie zdołali go przechytrzyć, wchodząc do jego twierdzy od innej strony. Schmidt i Octopus ewakuowali się, a Smythe został w budynku. Drużyna przyłapała go, ale Alistair obiecał, że nie będzie prowadził walki z bohaterami, ponieważ chciał jedynie powrócić do swojego ojca. Potem, Fantastyczna Czwórka skoncentrowała się na walce z Dr. Doomem, więc odseparowała się od reszty grupy. Coś poszło nie tak i zostali wciągnięci w zasadzkę Dooma, a Thing został porwany. Bohaterowie byli zmuszeni wkroczyć do Nowej Latverii. Tymczasem w fortecy Dooma, Victor przeprowadził eksperyment na Benie, używając do tego urządzenia, które zbudował dzięki nadzwyczajnie rozwiniętej technologii planety. Proces zmienił Grimma z powrotem w człowieka, a sam Ben mógł zmieniać się w Thinga, kiedy tylko chciał. Choć spodziewali się terroru, zastali spokojne, wręcz rajskie królestwo zapewniające schronienie dla mieszkańców Battleworld, ale Mr. Fantastic od początku miał co do tego złe przeczucia. Jak się okazało, Ben był w zgodzie z Doomem i próbował przekonać bohaterów do współpracy z nim, ale postawa Reeda umieściła ich w niewoli pod zarzutem zdrady Nowej Latverii. Następnie, wciąż będąc w posiadaniu niezwykłej technologii Battleworld, Dr. Doom przedostał się na pobliską asteroidę, gdzie przesiadywali Madame Web i Beyonder. Tam Victor pozyskał moce tego drugiego, pozornie stając się niezwyciężonym. Sprowadził do fortecy wszystkich uczestników Secret Wars i zademonstrował im swoją potęgę. Jednak widząc atak Dooma na bohaterów, Thing był zmuszony użyć urządzenia na swoim byłym sojuszniku, a na dodatek Doom zdał sobie sprawę, że z "wielką siłą wiąże się wielka odpowiedzialność", więc porzucił swoje moce. Zakończenie konfliktu Po pokonaniu Doktora Dooma, Beyonder sprowadził wszystkich na asteroidę, gdzie wyjaśnił, że wcale nie przekazał swoich mocy Victorowi, a jedynie pozwolił mu tak myśleć. Obiecał przenieść wszystkich uczestników z powrotem do domu bez wspomnień o Tajnych Wojnach (z wyjątkiem Spider-Mana). Kiedy wszyscy zostali przywróceni na Ziemię, Beyonder zabrał Spider-Mana do alternatywnego wymiaru Spider-Carnage'a, bezpośrednio prowadząc do Spider-Wars. Wystąpienia Spider-Man: The Animated Series *''Tajne Wojny, część 1 (''Secret Wars, Chapter I: Arrival) *''Tajne Wojny, część 2'' (Secret Wars, Chapter II: The Gauntlet of the Red Skull) *''Tajne Wojny, część 3'' (Secret Wars, Chapter III: Doom) Ciekawostki *To wydarzenie jest mocno oparte na Secret Wars z komiksów, z kolei Spider-Wars to odpowiednik Sagi Klonów. Kategoria:Secret Wars Kategoria:Spider-Man